puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Poseidon's Fury
Poseidon's Fury was a crew that sailed the Viridian Ocean. The crew used to fly the flag of Aduaces Fortuna Luvat. History Poseidon's Fury (2005) Poseidon's Fury was founded by Piqueteer, Marcusthemad and Dracko. Piqueteer, using all his money bought a captains badge, Marcus provided a sloop, but unfortunately the trio ran out of money. Eager to recruit yet not having enough money they did solo sails until a new member of the crew offered to join without pay, Stormyone. Stormyone only spent a few days in the crew before selling off all commodities on the boat and leaving, with the rest of the crew in massive debt. They decided that the sailing would be have to be left before they could make money, but once again another person asked to join the crew with the prospect of money. Queenjo offered a chance for the crew to reboot itself. With the new member the crew expanded and Queenjo was offered a position as a Senior Officer. The crew numbers boomed reaching a max of 72 players. With only 1 sloop not enough members could go out so Piqueteer bought himself a cutter, sold his sloop to Queenjo and Marcus managed to get his hands on a war brig (a friend of his retired). Piqueteer was approached by alliances with offers. The crew first joined Children of Chaos, later they moved to Brethren of all Coasts. At last, they moved to Purgatory. After weeks of hard work, brawling, soloing and do missions Piqueteer had raised enough money to buy his own brig. Unfortunatly it was pink and white but that didn't matter. There was plently of ships now for the crew to sail on, but disaster struck when Queenjo's sloop sunk, and she insisted on a moment of silence. From that moment on the ownership of the brig changed. Even though Piqueteer owned the brig Queenjo lived on it. She was well loved by the crew for always being there for a sail. The brig then went onto participate in a blockade of frigates. Piqueteer sailed and was nearly sunk when 3 frigates surrounded him but he escaped to live another day, much to his annoyance as he had planned to ram one and get a peg leg. Piqueteer went on to taking out larger ships and training officers but Queenjo restrained him from sinking the brig. In all it was mostly a fun crew with a bad habit to keep attacking too strong ships (mostly Piqueteer). After about a year, Piqueteer, who was the captain, left the game and retired from Y!PP and Dracko quit playing. Marcusthemad then took over the crew with help of the other senior officers but left after a few months due real life issues. Benjyboy, a pirate that made a blitz promotion to senior officer, took over the crew. After a short while, a lot of crew members complained to Marcusthemad that Benjyboy didn't really care about the crew. Marcusthemad tried to restore the chaos Benjy made but he was expelled him right away. Benjoyboy was not liked by any of the members and merged Poseidon's Fury into another crew. Known former members * Captain Piqueteer * Senior Officers Marcusthemad, Dracko, Morfolletof, Benjyboy, Stormyone and Queenjo. * Officer Penty Poseidon's Fury (2007) The second incarnation of Poseidon's Fury founded in the year 16 March, 2007 and soon became a member crew of the flag of Aduaces Fortuna Luvat. Public Statement I swear it, one day we'll rule the sea! One day I hope to make this one of the greatest crews of the Viridian ocean! But i need your help! I love this game and just wanna have fun. I'm tired of crews with captains who play the game like its reall life. So this is a crew that just wants to have a good time...and be succesful on the way there!